


Your Temporary Touch

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke has a freak out and Michael talks him down, M/M, Panic Attack, Pre Relationship, They’re both a little dumb, its some pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke has a meltdown before a show. Michael’s there to help him out.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Your Temporary Touch

**Author's Note:**

> [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) sent me a prompt for “just don't fuck it up” with Muke or Mashton. So I wrote this little Muke piece. It’s a vague prequel to another Muke idea that I have. Please enjoy the boys! 
> 
> Title from Deja Vu by Glass Animals

Luke keeps forgetting the words to their songs. It’s silly and stupid and he shouldn’t be so worked up about it, but he is. They’re just starting to tour again and Luke’s nervous because he keeps tripping over the lines to songs he knows. Songs he’s been singing for years, that he knows so well. He shouldn’t be forgetting the words to songs he’s just written, but he keeps tripping over the chorus. It’s driving him nuts. 

Luke’s been pacing back and forth in the green room, nervously mumbling the words and cursing when he gets them wrong. He knows he’s just making it worse now, spiraling in a flurry of stress and nerves as he paces restlessly. 

It’s just Luke and Michael in here now. Ashton claimed he and Calum were going off to check on things backstage, but Luke knows they’re going to make out. As nice as Ashton’s been to Luke, he knows that he’s been a cockblock for Ashton. 

Luke likes spending time with Michael and his easy energy. Usually, it calms Luke down, puts him at ease. Tonight though, it’s just putting him more on edge, Michael’s nonchalant attitude making Luke feel even more anxious, like he’s overreacting. It also doesn’t help that Michael looks so good, pink tinted fringe in his eyes and wearing his nicer jeans, which are just the right amount of tight on his thighs. 

“You need to relax Lu. It’s only been what, three shows? They’re new songs, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it soon,” Michael says. He’s sitting on the couch in the green room, legs spread wide, grinning lazily up at Luke as he paces back and forth in the room, running through the words to their songs over and over again, cursing when he gets tripped up on a line.

“Easy for you to say when you don’t have to sing every single night.”

“It’s not like people are going to make fun of you for it. Most people don’t even notice if you just keep going.” 

“I notice Michael. I give a shit about the words being right. I have to be good and professional and forgetting the words are not either of those things,” Luke snaps. He stops, tapping his fingers against his leg and humming. Luke wishes he could get a hold on his emotions, but faced with Michael’s easy going calm and his own anxiety, it’s not helping. Luke knows Michael is talking, but he can barely hear it now, blood pounding in his ears. Luke takes a couple shallow breaths, realizes what’s happening as he falls off the deep end. 

Luke’s freaking out. He can feel the panic attack coming, hands shaking and vision constricting. He wishes Ashton was here because he’s lived with Ashton for a year now and Ashton knows how to help him. Luke loves Michael, in the weird way that blurs the lines between friendship and a crush, but Luke’s worried Michael will make fun of Luke if he notices how badly Luke is shaking. Luke hates letting the guys know how vulnerable he feels. He hates being the baby of the band, the one everyone has to worry about and take off. This will just make it worse. 

Luke can’t calm his breathing, hands shaking and breathing shallow. He keeps trying to focus on the things everyone tells him to calm down but he can’t. All he can focus on is the loop in his brain telling him that  _ he sucks  _ and  _ he’s terrible at music  _ and  _ he should just quit the band now before he fails so immensely no one will want him.  _

“Hey, hey hey hey,” Michael says, jumping off the couch and coming over to Luke. He takes Luke’s face in his hands, forcing Luke to focus on him and staring into his eyes. Luke didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Michael’s hands touch his face, rub the tears away from his eyes. Luke tries blinking to clear them away, focusing on the warmth of Michael’s hands. 

“Hey,” Luke says, shakily. He reaches up, holding loosely onto Michael’s wrists, squeezing. Michael smiles, soft and small, private. 

“Breathe with me okay. In one, out one,” Michael says, taking a deep breath. Luke mimics it, inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to calm his breathing. It’s grounding, the weight of Michael’s hands, the sounds of his breathing. Luke closes his eyes, focusing on his own breathing, mimicking Michael. 

Eventually, Luke settles thoughts calmed and chest loosening. He opens his eyes, smiling at Michael. 

“Better?” 

“Better. Thanks for helping.” 

“Well, I’m no Ashton, but I can be useful. Considering, you know, I’ve been there,” Michael says, aiming for joking, but tone falling flat. Luke huffs, squeezing Michael’s wrists. 

“You’re Michael. Sometimes I need a Michael over an Ashton.” 

“You prefer Ashton.” 

“Cause I’ve lived with him. It doesn’t mean he’s better, he just knows what I need. And now you do,” Luke says, smiling, hoping Michael understands what Luke is saying. Michael must, smiling back at him. 

“Well, it’s good to know that,” Michael says. He smiles, taking his hands off Luke’s face. He leans over, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek. Luke lets go of Michael, shaking himself off and going to grab a drink. He gulps down a bottle of water, trying to calm his racing heart and will the flush on his cheeks to go down. It doesn’t help that Luke thinks Michael’s attractive and might also have a tiny crush on him. It’s not important, but it is, especially now that Michael’s given him a totally platonic kiss. Very platonic. Luke wishes he didn’t feel like a kid with a crush, blushing because his crush looked at him. 

“You’re going to do amazing Luke.” 

“Says you.” 

“I know you. You know the words, you just gotta trust yourself.” 

“And what if I don’t?” Luke fires back. Michael opens his mouth to respond, when Ashton pokes his head into the room. 

“We’re on, guys,” he says. Both of them nod, following Ashton out to the back of the stage. Luke can hear the roar of the crowd, takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. 

“Hey, even if you don’t know the words, just look hot,” Michael says, coming up next to Luke, whispering in his ear. Luke jumps, turning to face him. 

“What? Michael, that’s a poor excuse for what to do when forgetting the lines.” 

“Just don’t fuck it up then. Although, you couldn’t fuck up looking hot,” Michael says. He sticks his tongue out at Luke, wagging it and raising his eyebrows. Luke rolls his eyes, sticking his in-ears in, grabbing his guitar. Luke slings the strap over him, adjusting it over his shoulder. He’s just getting ready to go out on stage when Michael comes up behind him, smacking Luke’s ass. 

“See you on stage,” Michael whispers into Luke’s ear, lips ghosting over his skin. It sends a shiver down Luke’s spine, feels heat pool in his gut. Luke turns to face Michael, startled by how close their faces are, how green Michael’s eyes, how red his lips are. Michael grins, winks, and heads out onto stage, leaving Luke rooted to this spot for a few moments before startling and running out onto stage, pushing Michael’s careless flirting and Luke’s sudden arousal out of his mind. That’s a problem for future Luke to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
